Poultry Palace
Poultry Palace is a fast food restaurant in the Toy Story Toon: Small Fry where a group of discarded fun meal toys reside. The restaurant is located in the Tri-County Area, like all other locations in the ''Toy Story'' franchise . The restaurant also gives out fun meal toys including Buzz Lightyears and Emperor Zurg mini figures. ''Small Fry'' Buzz and Rex accompany Bonnie and her mom upon arriving there. When Bonnie rejects the electronic belt buckle that came with her meal, she asks the cashier at the restaurant for the Fun Meal Buzz. Unfortunately, the cashier says they are all sold out, and that the encased Mini-Buzz Lightyear was for display only. Feeling dejected because he will never get played with, the Mini-Buzz inside the display attempts to escape and convinces Fun Meal Zurg, but Mini-Zurg refuses and says he would rather stay where he is. When Bonnie plays in the restaurant's ball pit with her own toys, Mini-Buzz surreptitiously enters the pit and pulls the real Buzz underneath the barrage of balls so Bonnie would end up taking Mini-Buzz home with her. Mini-Buzz then happily leaves the restaurant with Bonnie. Meanwhile, the real Buzz is stranded at the restaurant and tries to find a way to escape. He attempts to crawl through a vent system, but ends up falling into a storage room, where a group of Discarded Fun Meal Toys hold a support meeting. Queen Neptuna leads the meeting and, believing Buzz is another rejected toy, persuades him to take part in the meeting. Forced to comply, Buzz finally escapes the restaurant by using a grappling hook toy, after cleverly making a ruse to the abandoned toys. As for Mini-Buzz, after being restrained by the toys at Bonnie's house, he is returned to the restaurant, where he acts as a sponsor for the entire support group. Trivia *The restaurant is very similar to Pizza Planet that appeared in the original film, as the two restaurants start with PP, "'P'oultry 'P'alace" and "'P'izza 'P'lanet". Another simlairity, is that they are both fast food restaurants. Although, Poultry Palace is just a regular restaurant, rather than being a space themed restaurant. *Poultry Palace appears to be a parody of either Burger King or White Castle (both fast food restaurant chains sporting a medieval/castle theme) and KFC and Chick-Fil-A (both fast food restaurant chains specializing on chicken-based products). *The name of the restaurant is the Poultry Palace, which may be a reference to the Chicken Man (a.k.a. Al) at Al's Toy Barn. *The Buy n' Large logo can be spotted on a vending machine when Buzz attempts to escape. *The restaurant seems to sell fun meals for $3.99 as it titles on a poster. Gallery 766px-Screen Shot 2011-11-14 at 5.18.png|The BNL logo as it appears on a vending machine as "BnL Burst". playarea_w-balls.jpg|Buzz around the restaurants playground in a pile of balls. Toy-Story-Small-Fry-Image-4.jpeg|The two known toys to be given out at Poultry Palace. PoultryPalaceCashier.png|The Fast-Food cashier Category:Toy Story Locations Category:Fictional Restaurants Category:Fictional companies